deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Abomination
The Abomination is a character from Marvel Comics, a nemesis of the Incredible Hulk. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bizarro vs Abomination * Abomination Vs. Doomsday (Completed) * Abomination vs Solomon Grundy Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bane * Doomsday * Indominus-Rex (Jurassic Park) * General Zod Bio Communist spy Emil Blonsky was sent to America to infiltrate the New Mexican Air Force base where Dr. Bruce Banner did his research. However, Blonsky's attempts to sabotage nuclear missiles were unsuccessful. After snooping around in Banner's lab, he activated a machine that bombarded him with enormous amounts of gamma radiation, and transformed him into a green monster that was dubbed "an Abomination". Gaining strength physically twice that of the Hulk (in his calm state), and keeping his heightened intelligence, Blonsky began a life of destruction around the world. But, even with his new power, Blonsky only found himself filled with bitterness and resentment towards Banner. Seeing Banner as better off, but as a rampaging, destructive monster at the same time, Blonsky devoted most of his efforts to bringing Banner down. Blonsky continually attacked Banner, or endangered his love, Betty Ross, trying anything he could to destroy Banner. However, Blonsky's efforts were always in vain, as nothing he ever did was enough to crush Banner's spirit. Blonsky's obsessive nature consumed him, until he crossed paths with the Red Hulk, who savagely beat Blonsky to death in Russia. Death Battle Info * Real Name: Emil Blonsky * Gender: Male * Affiliations: Mindless agent of the Ancient Order of the Shield; formerly Andromeda crew, ally of the Abominations, ally of the Chaos King, agent of the Galaxy Master, Legion Accursed, agent of M.O.D.O.K., partner of the Rhino * Occupations: Professional Criminal (formerly), Spy, Fugitive, University Professor Powers * Superhuman Strength (over 200 tons) * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Regenerative Healing Factor * Gamma Radiation/Energy Manipulation and Emission * Superhuman Lung Capacity * Suspended Animation State * Hulk Tracking (granted by the Ancient Order of the Shield) Powers formerly granted to him by the Chaos King * Superhuman Strength (enough to rip A-Bomb's armored skin) * Hellfire Projection Abilities * Expert Spy * Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Street Fighting Techniques) Feats * Survived the vacuum of space, a fall from orbit, large explosions, attacks from Hulk, Thor, Hercules, And Namor the Sub-Mariner * Able to wistand the Hulk, The Thing and Thor * Defeated Namor the Sub-Mariner and Grey Hulk * Is able to shake blocks with his fists * His punches are able to create the same force of 500 TNT * Doctor Strange implies that he is one of the strongest men of the underworld at the time * Survived and regenerated from having his eyes gouged out by Hulk * Fast enough to catch and dodge speeding missles * One of the strongest characters in Marvel Comics Faults/Weaknesses * Initially killed by M.O.D.O.K. because of a developed fear of the Hulk, so was found useless, which overpowered a subjected fear of M.O.D.O.K., and so was disintegrated. * His second death by the Red Hulk was the result of poisoning Betty Ross as apart of getting vegeance on Banner. * He was then resurrected during the Chaos War only to be killed gain by Marlo Jones, who has become the new host for Death. * Finally he was resurrected by the Ancient Order of the Shield as a mindless brute and was ultimately teleported into orbit around Jupiter by Iron Man. * Unlike the Hulk, Abomination’s strength does not increase as he gets more enraged. Gallery ABNT.png|Abomination in Marvel: Avengers Alliance (Earth-12131) abomination mcu.jpg|Abomination in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Criminals Category:Disney Characters Category:European Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Monster Category:Regeneration Users Category:Russian Combatants Category:Spy Category:Supervillains Category:Universal characters Category:Villains